World wide air traffic is projected to double every ten to fourteen years and the International Civil Aviation Organization (ICAO) forecasts world air travel growth of five percent per annum until the year 2020. Such growth may have an influence on flight performance and may increase the workload of the flight crew. One such influence on flight performance has been the ability for the flight crew to input data while paying attention to other matters within and outside of the cockpit, especially during periods when movement makes it difficult to touch the panel in the desired manner or location. The ability to easily and quickly input data can significantly improve situational awareness of the flight crew.
Many electronic devices, such as aircraft flight deck operational equipment, cursor control devices (CCDs), hard knobs, switches, and hardware keyboards, are increasingly being replaced by touch panels. A touch panel offers intuitive input for a computer or other data processing devices, but may be affected by parallax distortion or movement of the touch panel and/or the pilot caused by, for example, turbulence, aircraft vibration, and/or G forces.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a touch screen whose input is adaptive to the movement caused by parallax or turbulence, G forces, and/or equipment vibrations. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the exemplary embodiments will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.